Luigi's Mansion (video game)
|system1JP = September 14, 2001 |system1EU = |system1AU = |system2 = 3DS |system2NA = October 12, 2018Nintendo Everything. (August 21, 2018).[https://nintendoeverything.com/luigis-mansion-for-3ds-out-on-october-12-in-north-america/ Luigi's Mansion for ''3DS out on October 12 in North America] |system2JP = November 8, 2018https://twitter.com/Nintendo/status/1040360859971670016 |system2EU = October 19, 2018Nintendo of Europe. (August 21, 2018). Back on his feet, Luigi hopes his next trip to a haunted house turns out better when #LuigisMansion comes to #3DS on 19/10 – just in time for Halloween!. Twitter. Retrieved August 21, 2018. |system2AU = October 19, 2018Nintendo AU NZ Twitter announcement |system2KO = November 8, 2018http://nintendo.co.kr/news/view.php?idx=171 |class1 = Player's Choice |accessory1 = Amiibo (not required) |genre = Action-adventure, survival horror |size = 1,823 blocks https://www.nintendo.co.uk/Games/Nintendo-3DS/Luigi-s-Mansion-1348382.html |ESRB = E |PEGI = 7 |CERO = A |USK = 0 |ACB = PG |rating = Yes |Fix = A }} Luigi's Mansion , known as Luigi Mansion in Japanese, is a ''Mario'' game, and one of the launch titles for the Nintendo GameCube. It was the debut of the scientist Professor E. Gadd, who would appear in several Mario games after that. The game also marks the debut of King Boo, the king of the Boos who captured Mario and would also appear in several Mario games after that. Luigi's Mansion is the first Mario game to have Luigi in the title and the second to only star Luigi, the first one being Mario is Missing!. A sequel, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon was published for the Nintendo 3DS in March 2013. In October 2018, a remake of the original game was also produced for the 3DS system; as well as fitting within Nintendo's recent trend of reviving old games from their backlog for the 3DS, the remake also has 3D features that are finally given the light of day; the original GameCube counterpart was actually built with 3D capability, but this was scrapped from the final console during its development. A third installment was released in October 2019 for the Nintendo Switch. Plot Luigi's Mansion starts when Luigi got a message saying that he won a mansion in a contest. He told his brother, Mario about this mansion because he didn't even enter a contest. Mario runs into the house immediately to investigate, but then disappeared into the mansion. Then Luigi heads straight into the mansion, but Mario is nowhere to be seen as Luigi believes that he must've arrived early or late. All the doors are locked. But a blob of some sort drops a key for the parlor. Then Luigi heads for the big, double doors, which is the parlor as he searches for Mario, and is assaulted by a ghost. But the ghost ignores Luigi because it is being sucked by an old man holding a vacuum. But the old man is soon defeated by the ghost. They both leave as three ghosts appear. They both introduce each other. Professor Gadd tells Luigi about a man very similar to him without knowing that was Mario, but Luigi tells him that man very similar to him is his twin-brother, Mario and he is missing, so Professor Gadd decides to give Luigi two gadgets so he can be safe and find his brother. Gameplay ''3DS'' changes The 3DS version adds a few new changes most notably changing the controls to be more similar to Dark Moon's controls since the 3DS lacks analog triggers and the second stick. The game also adds a Boss Battle mode where the player can face off the bosses in a row. There is a new co-op feature that features a second greener Luigi. The second player can play the whole game in co-op if they have a copy of the game. If they don't the two players can only do the Boss Battles together. amiibo Support The game supports 4 amiibo which can be activated in E. Gadd's lab. They act as such *Boo - indicates which room has a Boo *Toad - Heals you when talking to Toad *Mario - Turns Poison Mushrooms into Super Mushroom which recovers health over time *Luigi - Can revive you immediately after being defeated Characters Besides Luigi, Mario, E. Gadd, and Toad, all the characters are ghosts. The Portrait Ghosts are listed below: Area 1 *Neville- The first portrait ghost that is encountered. He always reads the books he missed when he was alive. *Lydia - This mirror-gazing mother always does her hair. She stashed all her good away to prepare for a long afterlife. *Chauncey - This spoiled baby always cries and never sleeps. This seems natural since he was born a ghost. Also, this is the first boss you will encounter. Area 2 *The Floating Whirlindas - These Waltz Dancing couple won the local dance competition, but were no longer to compete because their feet no longer touch the ground. *Shivers - The butler of the mansion known to be quite the coward. He has a crush on Melody Pianissima, but is not sure how to tell her. *Melody Pianissima - She has a love for both video games and music, which even in death spends her time at the piano. *Mr. Luggs - He prefers all-day buffets to 3 meals a day. He ate himself to death and still wasn't satisfied. *Bogmire - Even though this ghost is a product of the mansion's fear and despair, he not sure who to fear or what to despair of these days. He is the second boss. Area 3 *Biff Atlas *Miss Petunia *Nana *Slim Bankshot - He's an expert at playing pool, but he hasn't played anyone alive. *Madame Clairvoya *Henry and Orville *Boolossus - The combination of 15 boos. Also the third boss. Area 4 *Uncle Grimly - Uncle Grimly can only appear when the lightning strikes out all power in the mansion. *Clockwork Soldiers - Three toy soldiers that come to life to the sound of 3 wind up clocks in the room. *Sue Pea - Happens to live in the upside down the guest bedroom. It is stated that she enjoys being alone. *Jarvis - He loves his antique jars so much that he now lives in one. He can hardly contain himself! He is a deformed human. *Vincent Van Gore *King Boo/Bowser Enemies *Bat *Blue Blaze *Blue Mouse *Blue Twirler *Bowling Ghost *Ceiling Surprise *Flash *Flying Fish *Garbage Can Ghost *Grabbing Ghost *Gold Ghost *Gold Mouse *Purple Bomber *Purple Puncher *Purple Mouse *Shy Guy Ghost *Skeleton Ghost *Spark *Speedy Spirit *Temper Terror *Waiter Names of Boos *King Boo (Final Boss) *Boolosus (15 Boo's) *Boo La La (Ooh La La) *GameBoo (Game Boy) *GameBoo Advance (Game Boy Advance) *TaBoo *Boolicious *KungBoo (Kung Fu) *BamBoo *Bootha *Boogie *GumBoo *PeekaBoo *Boomio (reference to Mario) *Boodacious *Booligan (Hooligan) *Booregard *Mr. Boojangles (Mr. BOjangles) *LimBooger *Boonswaggle *Booris *Boohoo *Shamboo *Booigi (Play on words of Luigi) *Little Boo Peep *Boo B. Hatch *Booripedus *Boomerang *6 o' Clock Boo *Boolivia *Boonita *UnderBoo *TamBoorine *Booscaster *Boofant *Boolderdash *Bootique Items Money Development Through late 1999, the original idea for Luigi's Mansion didn't involve Nintendo characters. Director Hideki Konno (currently involved in the ''Mario Kart'' (series) and his team were thinking of creating a game that took place in a single building, originally either a large house or apartment complex. Following this they thought they might use something like a doll house, and started to experiment with Mario characters. Once the game was given the go to release on the GameCube instead of the Nintendo 64, those involved wanted to offer something fresh so instead of Mario they opted for his brother Luigi. Once Luigi was decided on, they had to start thinking of ideas for the house. They hadn't concluded what the theme would be based on and were thinking of a Japanese style house or a ninja mansion. Eventually, they came to a mansion that had a European and old-United States vibe to it, which eventually led to it being a haunted mansion. Luigi and the haunted mansion idea were in place, and Mr. Konno started to design maps for the levels based on what he thought of previously. There were some things that they had to remove from the game, such as a desert level and a prairie, which were actually designed during the stages when it was a game that starred Mario, due to it being solely based around the haunted mansion. Early on in development they decided that the game would have three levels and a basement. It was decided that Luigi needs to search for Mario, who is trapped in the mansion. It was also decided that there are not going to be other Mario characters in this game besides Luigi and Mario, as it would not be another Mario chapter, though Toad is the only other Mario character to appear throughout the Mansion and King Boo uses a robot that is modeled after Bowser. When asked why Luigi's Mansion was Nintendo's prominent launch title for the GameCube instead of a new standard Mario title, producer Shigeru Miyamoto stated that they wanted to show people that Nintendo is "a unique company that produces unique games. Therefore, we decided to first release titles like Luigi's Mansion and Pikmin." In 2010, Konno revealed that the developers experimented with 3D when developing Luigi's Mansion, but ultimately decided against it. It was among the many experiments that led to the development of the Nintendo 3DS. In Nintendo Power Konno revealed that he was interested in reviving the franchise on the Nintendo 3DS, but would not confirm any plans to do so. Legacy Since its release, elements of Luigi's Mansion have been applied to future titles. The most notable feature is giving Luigi spectral flames instead of the traditional fireballs. A battle stage based heavily on it was included in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where Luigi's final smash was a spectral blast called the Negative Zone. The stage returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, where Luigi's final smash was replaced by a move based on the Poltergust 5000. A stadium based on the game appears in Mario Super Sluggers. There is also a race track based around Luigi's Mansion in Mario Kart DS (this course would reappear in Mario Kart 7), wherein some of the Portrait Ghosts' portraits are hanging on the walls, including Chauncey and King Boo. King Boo himself has also appeared in many other games after he was introduced in this game, such as Mario Kart: Double Dash!! and Super Mario Sunshine, but with a completely different design. Pre-release and unused content Concepts for Luigi's Mansion, such as character designs, were being planned during the Nintendo 64's lifetime. Many rooms had different names in one or more early builds; for example, the Foyer was originally called the "Entrance". The Poltergust 3000 used to have a pressure meter and, if it overheated, the Poltergust 3000 would ignite and injure Luigi. The Poltergust's shape is also more rectangular in one or more early versions. Other media Luigi's Mansion appears in volume 26 and 29 of Super Mario-Kun. In volume 26, which usually follows the story of Paper Mario, the Luigi's Mansion section is condensed into one chapter. The story begins similarly to the game: Luigi wins a mansion. He tries calling Mario's name, but Mario is absent. Luigi then treks to the mansion by himself. After a walk through the forest at night, Luigi is horrified to see his mansion. There, he meets a harmless Boo (案内役 テレサ) that leads him into the mansion. Inside the mansion, he and the Boo find a vacuum, so he tests it on the Boo, much to the Boo's anger. Luigi proceeds to vacuum the ghosts and he even encounters a Ghost Guy, which he doodles on its face. Luigi then finds Mario trapped in a painting. Luigi is then ambushed by Bowser. Luigi attempts to run behind Bowser, but Bowser twists his head and burns Luigi. While Bowser throws a spike ball, Luigi uses his vacuum to deflect it at him, knocking off the head. King Boo flies out and Luigi proceeds to suck in King Boo, breaking the spell and freeing Mario. The Bowser head, still flying, lands on Luigi's head and Mario, mistaking him for Bowser, fights him. Once Mario realizes his mistake, he immediately regrets what he's done and the Boo watches them. Despite the chapters being seemingly disjointed, Luigi later joins Mario during a fight with Huff N. Puff and uses a new Poltergust to vacuum the Tuff Puffs. Not much is known in the segment in volume 29, but Toad travels along with Luigi. Awards Luigi's Mansion won the BAFTA Interactive Entertainment Award for audio in 2002.Interactive in 2002. BAFTA. Retrieved July 11, 2018. Sales Luigi's Mansion is the 5th best selling game for the Nintendo GameCube, having sold approximately 3.6 million copies, including 2.19 million in the US, 460,000 copies in Japan and 100,000 units in the UK, as of December 31, 2009. References to other games *''Mario Bros./''Super Mario World - Both games were mentioned during Melody's quiz. *''Super Mario Bros.'' - One of the songs that Melody plays on her piano is a rearrangement of the underwater stage theme. Also, the Luigi sprite shown on the Game Boy Horror is a sprite from the Super Mario All-Stars version of the game. The game's aboveground stage theme is played if Luigi checks all instruments in the Conservatory and the underground theme is played during a part of the credits. The mysterious "Bowser" manned by King Boo may also be loosely based on the fake Bowsers from this game in castles 1 through 7. *''Super Mario Bros. 3'' - One of the other songs played on Melody's piano is a rearrangement of the grass stage theme. *''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' - Luigi's new mansion at the end of the game depends on the score the player has, similar to how Wario's abode will end up better with a higher score. *''Super Mario 64'' - When Luigi is talking to Toad, an arrangement of the theme heard when talking to Toads in Super Mario 64 is played. Several other sound effects were taken from this game as well. Also, Madame Clairvoya says that Bowser had recently been defeated by Mario. *''Mario Golf'' (Nintendo 64) - Mario's official artwork for this game is an altered and sepia recoloring of Mario Golf''s official artwork. *''Paper Mario - Although this reference was lost during translation, one of Neville's books (in the Japanese version) is titled "Mario Story" which is both Paper Mario's Japanese title and the title of the book Herringway wrote about the game's story (also in the Japanese version). *''Animal Crossing'' - Professor Elvin Gadd's vocalizations were inspired by the animal speech from the Animal Crossing series (which at the time was still Japan-exclusive). References in later games *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - A Luigi's Mansion trophy appears in this game, which depicts Luigi using the Poltergust 3000. *''Super Mario Sunshine'' - One of the game's bosses is named King Boo in the English version, though the character is otherwise unrelated to the antagonist from Luigi's Mansion. Professor E. Gadd is said to have invented F.L.U.D.D. and Bowser Jr.'s magic brush and is mentioned by Bowser Jr. as "a strange old man in a white coat". A Pianta cleaning the ducts of Hotel Delfino in the episode 'Mysterious Hotel Delfino' at Sirena Beach wishes that someone would suck up the ghosts in the hotel with a vacuum, as a reference to the Poltergust 3000. *''Mario Party 4'' - The Gaddlight is an item in the game used to repel Boos and keep them from stealing coins or stars. *''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' - Luigi's Mansion appears as an unlockable battle stage in this game. King Boo appears as an unlockable playable character. Several of the Portrait Ghosts appear in the main area, including King Boo's gold frame. Luigi's Rank A Mansion appears in the background of Luigi Circuit. *''Wario World'' - The ending conditions to restoring Wario's Castle are similar to those of the endings in this game. *''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' - Professor E. Gadd makes a cameo appearance and Luigi occasionally takes out the Poltergust 3000. A few of the ghosts appear in the Starbeans Café and are vacuumed by E. Gadd, while the Luigi's Mansion theme plays. *''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' - When Luigi appears in the audience, he occasionally has the Poltergust 3000 on his back. It does not affect anything in-game, though. *''Mario Power Tennis: Luigi's Mansion is also a playable tennis court that has the ghosts rising from their graves trying to distract the players. Luigi uses the Poltergust 3000 for his defense shot. *Super Mario 64 DS'' - King Boo appeared as a boss in this game, capturing Luigi after vowing to catch him in Luigi's Mansion. After he was defeated by Mario, Luigi can be unlocked, which is the opposite of what happened in Luigi's Mansion. There is a minigame in the Rec. Room based on Luigi's Mansion called Hide and Boo Seek where Luigi has to find a certain amount of Boos in the darkness by scribbling out the black to reveal them. Some of Luigi's voice clips were reused in this game. *''Super Princess Peach'' - King Boo appears as a boss and is destroyed after being defeated by Peach. *''Mario Kart DS'' - Luigi's Mansion appears as a race course in this game. The Poltergust 4000 (based on the Poltergust 3000) was Luigi's first character-specific kart. *''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' - Professor E. Gadd appears again and has a more major role than in the previous Mario & Luigi game. When the Mario Bros. travel into the past, they meet the younger E. Gadd whose lab is destroyed by a volcanic eruption and he says he will set up a new lab in Boo Woods, foreshadowing Luigi's Mansion. In most scenes with Professor E. Gadd, an arrangement of the Luigi's Mansion theme can be heard. *''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' - Luigi's Mansion appears as a basketball court, where the ghosts from Luigi's Mansion fly around trying to grab the basketball. *''Super Paper Mario'' - The main foyer of the mansion appears to be the location of the Mansion Patrol arcade game. *''Mario Party 8'' - The ghosts from Luigi's Mansion re-appear in the minigame (which may be somewhat based on Luigi's Mansion) Specter Inspector. *''Super Mario Galaxy'' - Luigi appears in the Ghostly Galaxy after being kidnapped by the ghost Bouldergeist and Mario must save his brother. This is the exact opposite of what happens in Luigi's Mansion. *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Luigi's Mansion appears as an unlockable stage and trophy in this game. The Luigi's Mansion main theme is one of the selectable music themes for this stage. In the "King Dedede steals Peach" and "King Dedede steals Zelda" cutscenes of the Subspace Emissary (where Luigi is introduced), a different arrangement of the Luigi's Mansion theme plays.Gamechamp3000 (April 26, 2008). [https://youtu.be/UKX9V0lAF8w (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) SSE #27z) King Dedede Steals Peach]. YouTube. Retrieved December 13, 2014. *''Mario Kart Wii'' - King Boo reappears as an unlockable playable character. *''Mario Super Sluggers'' - Luigi's Mansion is a playable baseball park. *''Mario Sports Mix'' - Luigi's Mansion makes an appearance as a basketball court and a volleyball court. He also uses his Poltergust 3000 whenever he uses his special shots. *''Mario Kart 7'' - Luigi's Mansion from Mario Kart DS returns as a retro stage. *''Mario Party 9'' - King Boo reappears as a boss in the minigame King Boo's Puzzle Attack. In Boo's Horror Castle, there are painting references of Garbage Can Ghosts and Vincent Van Gore. Some of the rooms of the mansion are also referenced. *''Mario & Luigi: Dream Team'' - One of the messages floating in Luigi's Dream's Deep says "I fight ghosts!", a reference to this game. *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' - Luigi's Mansion remains unchanged as the stage from Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *''Mario Kart 8'' - Luigi's Mansion can be seen in the background of Baby Park. **''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe'' - Luigi's Mansion from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! returns as a retro battle course. *''Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle'' - Luigi's weapons are modeled after vacuum cleaners, in reference to the Poltergust 3000. Additionally, several of Luigi's voice clips from this game are reused. *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' - Luigi's Mansion once again returns as a stage, with the layout unchanged. Simon and Richter Belmont's debut trailer has Luigi traversing Dracula's Castle with his Poltergust and being extremely terrified of his surroundings before being killed by Death, a clear allusion to Luigi's role in the game and to a lesser extent its sequels. *''Luigi's Mansion 3'' - Aside from it being one of the game's sequels, the ending has the main location's status varying depending on how much G the player collected, similar to Luigi's NEW Mansion in this game. Trivia *Some of Luigi's voice clips were recycled in Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, Super Mario 64 DS, Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, Mario Kart DS, and Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon. *The game marks the first time where Luigi, Mario, Toad, and Bowser receive a revamped appearance from the Nintendo 64 Era to their current appearances onward, although Luigi's appearance in this game is a prototype of his current appearance. The final version of his current appearance would debut in Mario Party 4. *The box art resembles the cover photos of the first, fourth, and fifth films in the ''Home Alone'' series: Home Alone (1990), Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House (2002), and Home Alone 5: The Holiday Heist (2012). *A mistake on page 30 of the U.S. and Australian editions of the Luigi's Mansion instruction booklet shows Professor E. Gadd speaking in Japanese. *Totaka's theme can be heard by going to the Training Room and waiting at the tutorial screen (the one where Luigi learns how to use the Poltergust 3000) for 3 minutes and 15 seconds. *This was the last entry in the Mario franchise to be produced under Hiroshi Yamauchi's administration as president of Nintendo. References External links *Japanese website *North American website (Internet Archive: Wayback Machine) ES: Luigi's Mansion DE: Luigi's Mansion Category:Major Nintendo games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:2001 video games Category:2002 video games Category:2018 video games Category:Games developed by Nintendo Category:Games published by Nintendo Category:Mario games Category:Luigi's Mansion Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo 3DS games Category:Amiibo supported Category:Remakes Category:Player's Choice games Category:GREZZO games Category:Launch titles Category:Action-adventure games Category:Survival Horror games Category:Multiplatform games Category:Spinoffs Category:Luigi's Mansion games